Nintendo Middle
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: Obvoiusly, it's a Fic that involves Video game charecters. a few of the charecters are comedy central. It's kinda of a ComedySeroius. Pairings will be on and off. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Nintendo Middle: The school of Nintendo

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. Well, maybe a couple but… Who cares? No copying.

Chapter 1: The First day

" So, Bro, what's this school like anyway?" Luigi asked

" Well, as you know, it is an Important boarding school. I'm sure you'll like it there."

Luigi slumped further down in his seat. That's all Mario said. "I'm sure you'll like it there" but really, What was this place like? Luigi had heard many strange rumors about this place. Mostly through Waluigi, a trouble-maker who liked to make fun of everyone. Luigi was starting 7th grade. Mario was in 8th, so they were going to the same school, Nintendo middle. No one was quite sure what Nintendo was but what the heck? The bus slowed to a stop. Today was going to suck.

"Hey, what? Classes? But it's out first day! You can't do that!" Link protested sincerely. Link was in 7th grade, and already incredibly popluar. The teacher handing out schedules frowned at him.

" Well, too bad!" The Teacher said Evilly.

"Darn." Link said under his breath as he headed for first period, Hyruilian class. He was from Hyrule, and so he already knew the language. He took it because he wanted an easy A. He passed from Girls who giggled as he Passed. He was always a girl Magnet. Even he was unsure why. He entered the classroom. It was empty. He was early. He decided to leave. Fast. Kids who got to class early were considered Nerds. But as he dropped his stuff and prepared to check the school out, a The Teacher came out and using unsual power, he threw a piece of chalk at the door, thus Closing it. Link turned around slowly and came face-to-face with the Teacher. This man had red hair and Beard (No, He's not chuck Norris).

" uhhhh…What are you doing? Who are you? " Link asked.

"I trapped you here so you can begin your studies. My name is Mr. Ganondorf. And, in this class, I am your god! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

" Allright, This is the first day, so this might help the students…" Snake mused as he crawled through the vents to the office. He was 20, And still in Middle school because he kept flunking. He kept flunking because he never went to class, and the teachers couldn't force him to study because he was a master of stealth. He was also a pervert. Since this was the first day back, he Highly doubted girls would be showering. ( Yeah, this guy is Insane). Snake looked at his s.p.s, School postioning system and found he was right above the office. He kicked the vent open, and climbed down. The office was empty. No cute secreatrys either. Oh well. He went over to the intercom and pressed talk. He put on a good official voice as he spoke.  
" Students, despite what you have been told, all Class's are cancelled due to lack of interest!" He shouted. Suddenly, The door busted open. Snake wished he locked the door. He didn't need to look to know that the principal was there. And mad. But mostly Mad. Anyway, Snake lept back into the vent. The principal ordered some Social workers plus a physcarist or two follow him. Snake was gone. Again.

"This is cool! No classes! Samus shouted happily, along with the other students in Science. The class left immdeitly, leaving the science teacher, a guy named Dane, extremely confused. Samus was usually liked science, but this guy's science seemed… Primitive. Back home, Samus's adopted Parents helped her build a rocket to explore the moon. And it worked. Very well actually. Anyway, Samus decided to go to her dorm and meet her Roomate. She went to the Girl's dorms.

"It's almost dinner time…" Luigi thought, staring at the ceiling. After he had been excused from Science class, he noticed a very pretty girl. Was her name… Samus? Luigi closed his eyes. He'd worry about that later. He also wondered where his roommate went. Luigi didn't see him.

"He must be doing something." He thought as he went to the door to go to dinner. He Received a punch in the face when he opened the door.

"Who did that?" he asked angrily. He was looking at this mischievous little monkey with a t-shirt on. And… No pants. Luigi thought it was necessary to wear pants in school. He then remembered that was for humans. Monkeys could wear whatever.

"Sorry. Meant to knock. Your Luigi right? I'm Diddy. Nice to meet cha." He said hyperactively, bouncing off the walls. Luigi never met anyone like him. But then, he never met a monkey before.

End of chapter!

Authors note: Sorry. I think that sucked. Oh well. Did you like it? I don't have much time so I can't make new chapters much, but I will. Yes I will. Review please! Even it's to say, YOU SUCK!


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter, Finally! Let's just hope it's good… Anyway, your probably wondering why this is in X-overs right? Well, That's because of a few Minor Charecters from other school's that show up for sporting events. If I have to move it, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Zoro and the mysterious guy who gets introduced next chapter. ROLL!

Chapter 2

Zelda stood at the front gate of Nintendo Middle Looking extremely happy.

" Finally… A public School…" Zelda said Dreamily. She heard a snort behind her and came face-to-face with Zoro.

"What?" Zelda asked politely. Zoro looked around to make sure no one was watching and turned back to Zelda.

" I don't believe you actually asked to come here! Your Father nearly blew a cork when I told him your wishes. He said no girl in their right mind would choose public school over private tutors." The Sheikah prodigy explained to Zelda in his usual obnoxious manner. Zelda rolled her eyes.

" What does he know anyway? I need to spend some time with other kids my age!" Zelda said defiantly. Zoro sighed. He REALLY hated his job.

" I'm pretty sure he knows that, but he's worried for your safety. You are…" Zoro looked around again to make sure no one was listening. He then contuined.

" You are the princess after all. You do realize the amount of time I had to spend to come up with this plan? It took me WEEKS to convince him that if you simply went as an exchange student, No one would even KNOW you were the princess." Stated Zoro. He then ran off to the school. He then turned around as if remembering something.

" Oh yeah, That bell that rang 15 minutes ago? That means it's time for class. No special treatment for you here." Zoro said Smugly. Zelda's eye's widened and ran off to get her schedule to find out what class she had. She barely heard Zoro call after her.

" By the way, I'M a kid your age you know."

---------------------------------------------------

Link was glad to get away from Mr. Ganondorf. That guy was EVIL! Link was pretty sure he was a gerudo too, so why would he be teaching Hylian? Unless if he taught something about how to get a gerudo girlfriend while keeping you life at the same time Link really couldn't care less. He attempted to find his room, but then gave up, and decided to explore the school more thoroughly. He was very happy that class was cancelled. Although it didn't seem right… Oh well. Link headed into the Courtyard. He saw it on the way to Hylian class, and thought it looked cool. Tree's were everywhere, and a nice pond and a Fountain too. It reminded Link vaguely of home. A he sat down near the pond, he heard someone approaching.

" What do you want?" He asked without turning around. He heard a giggle behind him. He decided it was another girl. He was right. As he turned around, he saw a very dark girl wearing a cheerleader outfit. Link wondered what she wanted. Oh yeah. Him.

" I'm Midna." The girl said with a vaguely Evil grin.

Luigi was lost. He and Diddy went around the entire campus looking for everybody else. The opening dinner in the Cafeteria was a little while yet, so Luigi decided to look for his brother. Diddy wanted to look for his various family members, Including his uncle who was one of the gym teachers, and his girlfriend. So they wandered around. Luigi was Bored, until…

"MARIO! YOU GOODY-TWO SHOE'S! WHY DID YOU GET TALLER AND CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES HUH!!!!!!" A random Yellow wearing fat Eigth-grader yelled at Luigi.

" I'm not Mario! I'm Luigi!" Luigi said while hiding behind Diddy.

" I will be cooler than Mario! Muahahhahahah!" With that, the insane Eigth Grader left.

" Who was that?" Luigi asked Diddy. Diddy shrugged.

" I think it was Wario. Mario's "rival" Who apparently is not cool at all." Diddy said thoughtfully. "But I'm not sure… Uncle Donkey ranted about that guy a bit. And he fit the description."

A random kid walked around liked he owned the place. Which he did. He heard the Dinner bell and whooped as he ran to the cafeteria.

End

Author's Note: Right, who is the mysterious kid at the end? He get's properly introduced next chapter. Snake won't cancel class's tomorrow! Or will he… By the way, I'm proably going to make a Halloween special… I've got a few idea's. And yes, it will be entertaining.


End file.
